The present invention relates generally to a beverage cup, and more particularly to a beverage cup with a straw thereto.
In recent years, more people use the disposable beverage cup of waxed paper in place of the conventional beverage glass. When people drink beverage, they often like to drink it through a straw, which is a hollow tube of waxed paper, plastic, ect. and is submerged at one end thereof in the cup for sucking the beverage contained in the cup. However, people are often inconvenienced by the fact that straws are not always available at the time when they drink the beverage.